Taking a Chance
by Bestbuds55
Summary: The world had gone to shit faster than Daryl had ever thought possible, but he keeps his wits sharp and gets a plan together. Rescuing an injured Asian hadn't been part of that plan, but he can rework it in.


**Authors Note: It has been a while since I wrote something for the walking dead, but lately I have been super into the Daryl and Glenn thing. Not the first time I went through this faze, so feel free to check out my other works on the walking dead. There are quite a few, as I have been a part of the fandom for several years. Turned out a little bit cuter and fluffier then I meant it to, but that not always a bad thing. Thanks, hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a review if you have the time!**

 **Just a short thing, but I'm working on a story line for a longer work, so keep watch for the first chapter of that in the next few weeks! The idea I had here was that Daryl saves and adopts Glenn like he would a stray puppy. Enjoy!**

The world had gone to shit faster than Daryl had ever thought possible. One minute he was dragging Merle's ass out of the bar, and the next a drunk was coming out of the alley and trying to eat them. Succeeding in eating several more drunk and unsuspecting bar folk. He had kept calm, but an intoxicated Merle hooted and shouted all the way back to their small trailer. He had passed out as Daryl fortified the best he could and packed what little supplies they had to escape into the woods upon Merle feeling better.

They had little food in the house, but plenty of hunting and camping supplies. If things came down to it, they would be completely okay living off the lay of the land. Until Merle ran out of things to keep him occupied at the very least. Which was not a good thought; how long would Merle's drugs and cigarettes last?

He was packing the truck when a group of people came running down the street, panicked and injured. Beating each other, screaming and breaking everything in their reach. Ripping people from their slow moving vehicles and attacking people whom were not fast enough to get out of the way. Daryl had steeled himself again the attacks, knocking a few people on their asses, but was for the most part left alone. Others decided there was and would be again easier pray who did not fight back as hard. Prey who was defenseless and had no idea how to fight.

Daryl shook his head and grunted at just how crazy the entire world seemed to have gotten in just hours. Even if this was not the best neighborhood, he never would have expected to see a large crowd come through and take out everyone they could; steal the food from the houses and ornaments from their lawns. Shit was crazy, like the entire world had just lost their mind.

It was time to get back inside and chain his truck shut, because the next step was a few of the people getting up again. Getting up and doing things like walking on broken legs, snapping their teeth confused and seemingly angry. It made him move a bit faster, only pausing when a groan of pain came from the other side of his truck.

Daryl knew it would have been in his best interest to ignore the noise and continue on his way inside, but he had his cross bow with him and he was not ready to be the kind of person who left another to die. He had always been the caretaker of the family, his mother needed him to be when he was a young child, and into his adult life he played maid to Merle. His mind just told him that this someone who was whimpering needed his help, and god damn he should help.

A skinny chink with a bloodied skull was slumped on his truck, with his arm at an unnatural angle. Merle would not be pleased with him later, but at the moment all Daryl was thinking about was how much of a ding this was going to make on his limited medical supplies. Maybe he could improvise for some parts of a bandage, but that cut was definitely going to need stitches.

The smaller man was up over his shoulder with a groan before Daryl had anymore moments to think; good thing to because if the thoughts had passed by his mind that Merle was going to be pissed he was helping a chink, he might have reconsidered. With his truck secure, he brought his unconscious guest into his room and laid him on the bed. Merle wouldn't go into his room, so it was probably the safest place for the hurt man to be.

The thought ran through his mind that he wouldn't be ready to move immediately, as stitches to the head would need some time to heal if they didn't want to be pulled out. Though, Daryl was sure that he could hold down the tiny trailer for quite a bit longer if needed, and it would give Merle time to go out and stock up on everything he wanted. The radio was telling people to head to Atlanta as a safe zone, but good damn did heading to a highly populated area sound stupid to him, expectantly after the crowd that had just gone through his neighborhood. There would only be more of that in the city, alone with probably military with guns, ready to shot when things like that happened. Merle would definitely get himself shot in an environment like that.

Daryl's stitching skills weren't the best, no matter how much practice he had had over the years. It still got the job done and his patient no longer had a gaping open wound, which really was all that matter. It would have been a lot of pain, but the man hadn't been awake, so that hadn't mattered. He was going to be in need of a stronger pain killer when he woke up though, luckily that Daryl had a few of those left over from an infection he had had last year. Never fucking cut yourself while shaving and ignore it he had learned the hard-way, having to take a month worth of antibiotics. Also, shaving while drunk is a stupid thing to do. Though, it all apparently paid off in the end because now he had some antibiotics to give.

Daryl tucked the small chink into his bed and went to check on his brother, deciding that it was probably best to board up the windows of the trailer if they were going to stay a bit longer. After all, no need to disappear into the woods yet; scientists were boosting flu shots and a cure within the month. Advice was to head to Atlanta or just stay inside, and ration your food, start filling bottles in case things like power and water end up shutting off.

Things would only get more dangerous from here on out, but Daryl was confident in his ability to keep his family safe. The three of them now apparently, and Merle was just going to have to deal with that. This was just the beginning of whatever hell has broken out in the world, but Daryl was sure they could make it through together. Him, Merle and the Asian. Fuck, he really had to learn his name.


End file.
